Strider Hiryu
]] Strider Hiryu (ストライダー飛竜, Sutoraidā Hiryū?, or shortened to just Hiryu (飛竜, Hiryū) is the main protagonist of the Strider (ストライダー飛竜, Sutoraidā Hiryū) series. Backstory Hiryu is a special agent known as a Strider. The Striders are a elite team of hi-tech ninja-like mercenaries specializing in kidnapping, assassination, demolition, and other types of missions that they have performed throughout history in service of the greater good. They are one of the world's most influential secret maneuvering groups, having existed in some form or another since the feudal era of Japan. Hiryu is one of the most skilled Striders, having been the youngest ever to obtain the high rank of Special A-Class in the organization's history. To the Striders, he is their best assasin. To outsiders, little if anything is known about him other than his feared reputation. Hiryu favors the plasma sword Cypher as his weapon of choice, which he can freely use from any position. In the year 2042, an evil alien supergenius by the name of Grandmaster Meio appeared and, in five years time, had taken over the nations of Earth, and exerts control over the human race with an iron fist and powerful militia. Having uncovered the secrets of life in the Amazon, Meio plans to construct his super city, the Third Moon, and cause a mass extinction event on Earth, seeing it as nothing more than his own plaything, and creating his own lifeforms to populate his new world. In 2048, A resistance force comes to the Striders to stop Meio's diabolical plans. Hiryu is tasked to take down Meio and his machinations. Other Appearances Strider Hiryu was featured in the obscure Japan-only game Capcom World 2. ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' series Hiryu has appeared as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. ''Namco x Capcom Hiryu also appeared in ''Namco x Capcom as one of the protagonists. Trivia *Hiryu was originally said to have been kept out of the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 due to legal troubles with his manga company, despite the massive fan demand for him. When explaining about Hiryu's playable appearance in Ultimate, Ryota Niitsuma said that because of the fan demand, they decided to work something out with his manga company. *There have been many misconceptions of Strider Hiryu. One being that many mistook his 'name' as simply being "Strider" due to the fact that it is the localized English name of the series that he came from. Another misconception being that despite his appearance and personality, Hiryu is not actually a ninja. Striders may be like ninjas (à la Christopher Nolan's Batman), even being originally derived from them conceptually, but they are now actually just a modern ultra-skilled mercenary group with assumed decendence. *In Street Fighter Alpha 2, Hiryu makes a cameo in Ken's stage, as one of the many guests at his wife Eliza's birthday party. He is seen in his normal attire, except for wearing a bowtie and holding a teddy bear. *Hiryu was slated to appear in the canceled Capcom Fighting All-Stars. Capcom Fighting All-Stars' gameplay was more down-to-Earth than Marvel vs. Capcom (the three titles), and as such, Hiryu's fighting style was considerably more subdued than in his Marvel vs. Capcom incarnation. In it, he primarily used punches and kicks, with his light sword Cypher unleashed only in special attacks. *The Street Fighter IV/Super Street Fighter IV artbook shows that Hiryu was considered as an alternate costume for Guy, before they ultimately chose a slightly altered version of his Final Fight outfit. Interestingly enough, Hiryu has an alternate costume in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 which resembles Guy. Gallery Image:Strider_Famicom.png|''Strider'' (Famicom) Image:Strider_Famicom_2.png|''Strider'' (Famicom) Image:StriderHiryu.png|''Strider'' (Nintendo Power) Image:MarCapStriderHiryu.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom'' Image:Mar_Cap_Strider_Hiryu_B.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom'' Image:StriderHiryu2.png|''Strider 2'' Image:strider-sidevw.jpg|''Strider 2'' Image:strider-deep.jpg|''Strider 2'' Image:MarCap2StriderB.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:NamCapStrider.png|''Namco x Capcom'' Image:MarCap2StriderUDON.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' by Joe Vriens Image:strider-cfa.JPG|''Capcom Fighting All-Stars'' {canceled) Image:AllStarsQuartet.png|With Poison, Mike Haggar and Akira Image:CapGroup3.png|With MegaMan Volnutt (left) and Hinata (middle) Strider Hiryu.png|Strider in Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 Strider_DLC_04002_640screen.jpg|''Arcade Strider'' (DLC - New Age of Heroes Costume Pack) Dabc9762a0eefc1f8bd66d71068e2f43.png|Strider Hiryu's winning art in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Heroes